The New Kingdom
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: The Monarch has won, and it is now time to establish contact with neighbors. Drangleic, and all it's secrets, will be formidable force in a tense political situation. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence
1. Chapter 1

The Monarch of Drangleic sat on his throne in the cave, looking around before he stood back up.

" **It feels surreal to be here."** He muttered, hand running over the throne's arms. " **There are few survivors, and the curse is never to end. I must find some way to control the Hollowed, and all the beasts here if I am to meet with other Kingdoms."**

The Monarch, clad in his Drakekeepers armor and his Dragonrider helmet, held his Aged Feather as it activated.

 **"The journey of a thousand miles..."**

 _40 years later..._

 **"...begins with a single step."** The Monarch watched as, by his command, armies of Hollowed Royal Soldiers and Infantry, commonly found in the Forest of Fallen Giants, travelled in formation with Skeletons and their Summoners, like the Undead Purgatory. Behind them, the Executioner and his Chariot slowly followed, firmly under the Monarch's control.

The Monarch himself had aged like fine wine, a drink he had taken a personal liking to after finding tons of wine, beer, whiskey and all sorts of alcohol, in the King's personal room, hidden behind a bookcase. He appeared no older than 40 years ago, perks of the curse. He still wore his old armour, though it was freshly reforged from being withered by age.

His research was complete, and the Monarch felt as though there was a small flicker of hope for his new kingdom. He could now command anything with the curse within it, meaning all the mindless Hollows, demons, Great Ones reincarnated, the Charred King, everything in between.

He remade the Rotten, allowing it to have a sane mind again. It returned to it's old ways of creating the odd statues that, now, spat out Divine Blessings. As rare as the Divine Blessings were, the Rotten could make them itself, every so often.

He convinced the Lost Sinner to let go of her guilt and sins. The female warrior was to lead his armies as the Elder Commander. There was a small bit of tension between the Monarch and the Sinner for the 'Elder' part, but it was turned to a joke between the two for their age.

He remade the Duke and his Dear Freja. The massive spider set to laying eggs for the Monarch's armies and the thick silk her spiders produced for weaving beneath armor. The Duke set about caring for his Freja, donating his bodily fluids when needed to fertilize Freja's eggs, leading to more of the terrifying half-breed of hollow and spider that the Monarch hated.

The Old Iron King was remade and given soverign back over his Iron Kingdom, once again with his human mind. The King answered to the Monarch, for whenever he needed his permission to advance his kingdom. The iron his kingdom was built on was distributed to the army to replace the decrepit and rotted weapons and armor the population wore.

The Monarch had all of Drangleic under his control, and it was just as sweet as he though it would be.

Now, came the next problem.

" **To meet with other kingdoms, we need trade. Resources. Souls will do little, I assume."** He looked at the rusted coin he pulled out of is pack. **"This is a kingdom of death, what use would we for currency? The population would never use it, neither would I. If the foreigners want to trade or speak, they do so with might and souls of their fallen. Although, we can use iron I suppose, if any other kingdom will take it. There also precious gems to be mined."** Thr Monarch scratched his helemeted chin. " **Fine, the hollowed Infantry not in the army will set to work, mining gems for trade."**

 **"Next, Language. I can't truly prepare for this, so I will have to take it as it comes and hope the foreigners speak the same language."** The Monarch shrugged. The door to his throne opened, and he turned to face the Lost Sinner as she entered.

She had cleaned since her imprisonment. Her hair was noe long, and flowing behind her, hazelnut in it's colour. Her skin was no longer blackened from soot, ash and insects. It was now a delicious tan, brown and, The Monarch thought, heavenly when she sweat. Her face was no longer covered by her mask, instead her vibrant brown eyes were out in the open, complimenting her brown skin in just the right. She had a fairly small chest, sadly and her butt wasn't too bubbly, or the Monarch may have pursued her himself.

" _The boats are ready, my liege. Me, t_ _he army and the dignitaries are ready to cross the ocean for other countries. Will you be joining us?"_ She asked. The Monarch nodded.

" **Stay in this kingdom, or possibly see new life? Is that a choice? Of course, I am following you. But, I must speak to the Rotten. I have need of his statues."** The Monarch cbuckled. The Lost Sinner smiled and bowed.

" _Very well, my liege. We will wait for you at the boats."_ The Lost Sinner straightened out and left, leaving the Monarch to his own devices.

The Monarch used his Aged Feather, then teleported to the Black Gulch.

He ran to the Rotten, feeling much happier at no longer having to dance around poison.

He entered the Rotten chamber, watching the mass of flesh create another of it's statues.

" **Hello, Rotten."** The Monarch called out. The Roften turned and looked at him before dropping it's statue it was working on, sliding up to him.

" **My liege! Have you come to see the new statues, it hurts to make the Divine Blessings, but if it helps just one person, I will consider it worthwhile!"** The Rotten spouted, his question registering in the Monarch's head much slower than he had spouted it off.

 **"Yes, I do. I need the statues for healing the troops of any damage they may face. I would request a shipment."** The Monarch asked. The Rotten was very protective of it's statues, and even though the Monarch could kill him, the fight would be long and bloody and he would prefer diplomacy over violence.

" **Of course, my king! Ooh, this is so exciting, the new foreigners will see my magnificent and helpful statues, and they get to help you!"** The Rotten turned around, picking up statues carefully to place in himself for transportation. " **They will be there soon!"**

The Monarch used his Aged Feather to travel back to his bonfire, then teleport to Heide's Tower of Flame. The ships would be there to travel to the new world, for the Monarch and his companions.

As requested, a dozen statues were placed carefully along the dozen ships, though how the Rotten got here before him, he didn't know.

The Monarch walked over to The Lost Sinner, the only person standing on the docks, the hollow and mindless army standing on the boats motionlessly bar a few twitches every now and then.

" _We are ready, my liege. The boats are prepped, the army ready and the statues are here. Just give the word, and we travel."_ The Lost Sinner pointed her thumb over her shoulder toward the open ocean.

 **"No time like the present, let us go."** The Monarch nodes and folower the Lost Sinner onto the only boat with space.

Then, with the deafening sound of a horn, the boats were set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you wish to know why the story had ended and left it's crossover section, read the AN at the bottom of the page.**

The journey along the sea was long, but dull.

The Hollowed forces were mindless, and so the dull journey was no bother to them.

For the Sinner, and the Monarch, boredom quickly set in.

Which is why the Monarch is currently fighting the Sinner away from his hair.

 _"I could style your hair, my liege."_ The Sinner tried. " _Surely keeping it beneath that tight helmet has ruined it's shape and hygiene."_

 **"I thank you for the offer, but my hair is perfectly fine."** The Monarch insisted.

 _"But are you sure? The excessive hollowing and loss of it it brings, may also have damaged it. Just let me look at it."_ The Sinner retried.

 **"I assure you, everything that may have damaged my hair was restored whenever I rested at a bonfire."** The Monarch rebutted. The Sinner sighed.

 _"Very well, my liege."_ The Sinner stepped back from the Monarch, who breathed a sigh of relief, and waited. Boredom was quick to settle back in, and the Sinner looked at the back of the Monarch's helmet, before she decided fuck it and leaped onto his back, fumbling at the strap beneath his chin to undo it. " _Accept it! Let me see your hair!"_

The Monarch stumbled from the sudden addition of weight. He fumbled to slap the Sinner's hands away from his helmet strap.

 **"Blasted woman, off! As your king, I order you to release me!"** The Monarch yelled, stumbling into other Hollow soldiers and knocking off their feet, before they stood back up lifelessly.

The Monarch lost the battle, as the Sinner ripped off his helmet. The Sinner let go of the Monarch, holding onto his helmet.

The Monarch huffed as his long and silky hair fell from it's stuffed place in the Monarch's helmet. The Monarch faced away from the Sinner, letting the woman see his hair, and run her hands through the long strands. He crossed his arms childishly, making the Sinner giggle.

" _You have very smooth, feminine and pretty hair, milord. A lot like a ladies."_ The Sinner kept running her hands through the Monarchs hair. The Monarch huffed, tinting a slight red.

 **"It is my hair. Now, would you kindly let it go?"** He grumbled. The Sinner tutted.

 _"I wish I had hair like yours milord. I will play with it as I see fit. When I am done, you will be just like a noble, but rugged, pretty lady."_ The Sinner smiled as the Monarch gave her an alarmed look. " _Now, sit, and prepare to be beautified."_

The Monarch grumbled.

On the next ship, Vengral looked over the side of the ship to see the Sinner doing the Monarch's hair. A smile crossed his face at two deadly individuals acting like a couple.

There was a small amount of sexual tension between the Monarch and the Sinner, everyone bar them had a bet on who would act first, and it seemed the Sinner was making the first move.

Vengral chuckled before settling down on a barrel containing the Monarch's beloved alcohol. He took off the tankard on top of it and turned the tap, letting the honey wine pour into the tankard before shutting it closed.

He sipped it as he observed the sky, returning to the time when he was body-less and merely observing the sky.

The long, boring journey suited him well. He liked the quiet, soothing sound of the sea.

It seemed that his peace was to end though. Land was fast approaching.

The Monarch jumped up, seeing the land coming up, as the Sinner squawked behind him.

" _My lord, I wasn't finished!"_ The Sinner whined. She stood up, opening her mouth to speak further, until she saw the land that caused the Monarch to stand up. _"We found it."_

 **"I'm glad we found it. I admit, there was a small part of me that was scared Drangleic was the only landmass in the world."** The Monarch muttered.

The boats docked, and the Hollows funneled out in an ordered fashion, as instructed by the Monarch. The Monarch, the Sinner, Vengral and anyone not hollowed, all exited their boats.

The Hollows immediately began to construct camp with the supplies brought by boat, while the Monarch and the Sinner walked to a side to begin plans.

" _If you grant me leave sir, I will take a Drake and fly over the land, to find any other kingdoms, if there are any."_ The Sinner proposed. The Monarch nodded.

 **"I trust you, Sinner, but take the Dragonrider squadron and a chest of gems just in case anything worthy of trade comes up, such as information from any locals or maps."** The Monarch ordered. The Sinner bowed and made her way to the Dragonriders that were keeping the Drakes and Wyverns fed, watered and cared for.

The Sinner looked around before she shouted.

" _Attention!"_ She called. The Dragonriders dropped everything and made their way to an organized line in front of the Sinner. _"The Monarch has orders for you. Myself, and a squadron of you, will be flying over this land, finding others if any."_

The Dragonriders nodded, before they split in half, the right going on the mission, the left staying and keeping the rest of the flying mounts safe.

The right set off to find reins, and their weapons and shields. The left brought more food and water to those who were taking flight, packing them in bags hanging from their saddles.

The Sinner turned as a Hollow Rogue came up to her, holding out a small chest.

The Sinner took it and opened it. The chests bottom was lined with golden coins, while pendants, amulets, rings with valuable gems and raw gems by themself placed neatly over the gold. The Sinner nodded, closed the chest and clipped it to her belt.

The Rogue left to aid in construction as the Sinner hopped onto a Drake, as the other Dragonriders jumped onto their own mount. The rest of the Dragonriders opened the gates of the pen, letting the mounts carry their riders out before taking to the sky. The Sinner directed her squadron east.

Still at camp, now in a rudimentary command tent, the Monarch had ordered the rest of supplies brought off the boats. Crates of items were withing the tent, for organization later.

He had burned through two barrels of alcohol already, but he felt it was time to celebrate.

If no-one was here, then this land was another colony for Drangleic, and if people did inhabit this land, then he could establish contact with them and hope for an alliance, unless they were bloodthirsty savages that seeked to destroy everything.

But, for now, he would wait and hope for the Sinner to report back.

If she did somehow die, the Monarch had ways to resurrect her. There was no way for her to fail this task, technically.

 **And so, this story ends.**

 **Think of this story as the Shaded Ruins. It branches into three different ways.**

 **There will be two (potentially three) spin-offs.**

 **One will be Fire Emblem, just after Chrom and co had returned back to Ylisse with Robin for the first time.**

 **Second will be Familiar of Zero, at the very beginning of the anime.**

 **Potentially third and last, will be My Little Pony, though that will require me to actually know what the fuck goes on in that cartoon, and actually watch it, which I don't feel like doing yet. This is a hefty maybe, so don't expect it.**

 **May the Dark guide your way, reader.**


End file.
